


homecoming

by waldkind



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Future Fic, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldkind/pseuds/waldkind
Summary: They drifted apart.They yearn.And now, they meet again._____________________________As Hajime walked along the street, he remembered how they had made their usual way here years ago, bumped fists to seal promises that they only kept half of.When he reached the playground, he stopped abruptly.Someone sat slumped on one of the two swings, his back to Hajime, someone tall and slim, familiar, but also not at all.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	homecoming

Hajime had come late deliberately, by nightfall, an unexpected guest, and perhaps an unwanted one, too.

Oikawa was coming home from the Olympics, visiting his family. 

As Hajime walked along the street, he remembered how they had made their usual way here years ago, bumped fists to seal promises that they only kept half of. The ghosts of their past danced through the dark, their light-hearted kids’ laughter so bittersweet to Hajime.

When he reached the playground, _their _playground, he stopped abruptly. 

Someone sat slumped on one of the two swings, his back to Hajime, someone tall and slim, familiar, but also not at all. 

Hajime swallowed around the lump in his throat. He could still leave, Oikawa hadn’t seen him yet, and if Hajime was quiet and quick, he could probably make it- but hadn’t he been a coward long enough? Oikawa had been the reason he came here in the first place. 

Squaring his shoulders, he stepped onto the playground, more terrified than stepping on the volleyball court had ever made him feel. 

The sand crunched under his feet. Oikawa’s shoulders tensed and he turned. The lantern light allowed Hajime to see how Oikawa’s eyes widened. 

“Iwa-ch- Iwaizumi.” 

And there it was, the pleasant smile, slipping over Oikawa’s shocked face like a mask.

“Hey,” Hajime said quietly, sitting down on the other swing. 

Oikawa looked away. 

Hajime didn’t. Oikawa’s hair was longer than he had ever seen it- but it wasn’t surprising that he had changed, they hadn’t seen each other in the flesh for what felt like ages. And Hajime felt it again, this urge to get closer to him. He could hear his heart beat fast.

“Congratulations on the medal. That no touch service ace was wicked,” Hajime said sincerely.

He was proud of Oikawa, that was a given. But he wasn’t his partner anymore. 

Oikawa started drawing shapes in the sand with his sneakers, still not looking at Hajime. The smile had disappeared. “Thanks, I guess. Didn’t think you’d watch it.” 

Hajime frowned. “Of course I did.” 

“Really now? After all this radio silence, you still say that?” Oikawa’s eyes were burning as he finally looked at Hajime again- anger, hurt, resignation. 

“If you wanted to hear from me, why didn’t _ you _do something?”, Hajime snapped back. 

“Geez, I wonder, Iwaizumi.” Then Oikawa slumped again, looking defeated and close to crying. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek.

The chains on the swing moved and rattled as he got up to leave. 

Hajime was frozen in place but then his instinct took over and he grabbed Oikawa’s arm.

"Stay,” Hajime begged, “stay, please.” 

Oikawa looked at him, at the hand curled around his arm, and back to Hajime’s face, eyes wide and leaking. Hajime’s stung with tears, too.

“I know a lot of shit has happened. And I’m sorry, too,” Hajime took a deep breath before continuing, “but- don’t you think we can start over?” Hajime was sure that, in that moment, Oikawa could read all his despair, all his longing in his eyes.

Oikawa blinked, as if to shoo away a dream. 

“Why did you come here today, Iwa-chan?”, he asked, speaking softly. 

Hajime closed his eyes, praying for strength, for courage. “I came here to tell the truth. And to find out how you- how we ever drifted apart like this.”

Oikawa stared at him. “I thought- I thought it was perfectly clear why I left,” Oikawa said, voice small, unsure, gaze troubled and confused. He stared at the ground, face twisted, hands clenched into fists by his sides. He looked as upset as he had looked when they lost to Shiratorizawa yet again, when he was pulled out of the game to be substituted by Kageyama.

Hajime had never thought he’d be the source of Oikawa’s suffering like this, but here they were. He wanted to reach out, to pull him close, to tell him it was all going to be okay. But right now, something else was on his mind, too. 

"I have no idea what you mean.”

“Are you for real?”

“Yes. I mean, it seemed like everything was fine between us and then one day, you just- shut down. And I didn’t know why, although I was afraid I might know.” Hajime sat up a little taller. He could tell him now, couldn’t he? He had to. They were apart, anyway. Oikawa might have known since middle school, anyway. He had nothing to lose anymore.

And oh, how they were still so in sync- Oikawa knew something huge and terrifying was coming, Hajime could see it in the way his shoulders tensed, his lips pressed together.

"You might have known anyway but I thought I should still say it, once and for all. I am in love with you, have been for such a long time and- fuck, I don’t know how to be without you. I am, I lost you because of this- why else would you have left?” Now Hajime was crying, sobbing in earnest, all the pain bubbling up, sudden and overwhelming.

When he looked up again, Oikawa looked more shocked than Hajime had ever seen him before. 

“Hajime,” Oikawa whispered, “Hajime, I need to know if you are serious.” His knuckles turned white where he gripped the swing. 

“Dumbass, of course I am serious.” Hajime rubbed at his eyes as the tears kept falling.

Shit. So Oikawa hadn’t known? Then why- Hajime never got to finish that train of thought.

Oikawa clumsily pressed his lips to Hajime’s, cupping his cheeks with hot palms. The kiss tasted like salt and mint, like a deep longing finally answered.

Oikawa pulled back, his red-rimmed gaze flickering up to Hajime’s eyes and back down to his lips. “Is this okay?”, Oikawa asked, quiet, uncertain, hoping. Hajime still knew him inside out.

Instead of responding, he kissed Oikawa again, sliding his palms from his shoulders to his neck. Kissing him felt better than Hajime had imagined, every movement, breath, shift sending a thrill through him.

Oikawa gasped as Hajime opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, desperate, mindless wanting. Hajime couldn’t tell how long they’d been making out when they parted.

“So you- you, too?”, Hajime asked, breathless.

Oikawa knocked their foreheads together, a gentle headbutt. His lashes were sticking together and dark from tears, his lips red and wet from their kisses. His eyes glowed with affection, with tenderness as he looked at Hajime, smiling a small smile. “Of course.” 

They stood up, interlaced their hands, grip tight and safe. 

“Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... I found this in my drafts for Story-A-Day-May. Prompts by a plot generator were: "The story begins by a playground.  
A family celebrates a homecoming.  
It’s a story about memories.  
Your character is determined to get to the truth."  
I am aware that what happened in this fic's backstory seems kinda cryptic, so I might revisit it in the future and add one or two chapters.  
I hope you enjoyed, kudos and feedback are appreciated, as always :)


End file.
